User blog:XxAquaInfinityxX/• ⓣⓡⓞⓛⓛⓟⓛⓐⓨ: ⓦⓞⓡⓛⓓ ⓣⓞⓤⓡ ⓒⓞⓝⓣⓔⓢⓣⓐⓝⓣⓢ ⓡⓐⓝⓚⓔⓓ! •
Yup, the long awaited ranks for World Tour are finally being made. finally. For Island and Action, I ranked each contestant one by one, anazlying why they were where they were on the list. This time; I'm making it a bit more enjoyable... or longer. *shrug* Anyway; I'll be ranking the members of each team one by one, and after that, I'll get to the overall ranks. ('''NOTE: NOT INCLUDING MY CHARACTERS)' Team Minority Ranks 8. Mashario Sakurai Who again? Sakurai was barely a contestant in this season. Then again, he was a part of the Nintendo pre-merge slaughter, so he didn't get to last long for that reason, but I still can't defend someone this invisible. 7. Glozell Green Yeah, Glozell Green was forgettable, but definitely not as forgettable as Sakurai. I honestly don't have much to say about her considering she was a pre-merge boot and had repititive lines. In all fairness though, she seemed outnumbered on the team. 6. Samuel L. Jackson Yeah... I'll explain; While being a favorite among many, I didn't find Samuel very entertaining. Yes, he is still competing in the Final 5, and deserves the spot, but I feel that he could've done more. (Although, Wii Fit Trainer did the same continuous thing over and over, so I can't judge in that area.) 5. The Amazing Racist I'll have to explain this one too. Yes, Racist is also competing in the Final 5, but here's the thing; we've already seen his gag in Trollplay a few times. Plus, Rocky has been taking a break and Racist has had to be subbed for nearly the whole merge. Yes, he's okay, but Rocky could improve him if he were here, and he'd be higher. 4. Dora The Explorer Dora was an okay character, but similar to Racist, she had to be subbed a few times. Her sub was Lego, who actually did a good job, which possibly put her higher than Racist. Also, If I may add; I'm still kind of wondering how she dodged so many eliminations until she finally got eliminated, but yeah, I rest my case on her. 3. Julie Chen Okay, she's already kind of high for a pre-merge character, I even agree with that. But she seemed like a good character. In my opinion, she was a slightly different version of last season's Probst, and he was one of my favorites. Won't be expecting a return from her anytime soon though. 2. Heozaki The character in the RP is amazing. The gimmick(s) are perfect and Dark does the character well. If I remember correctly, he's going to be a contender in All-Stars, so that should be nice. But it would've been funnier to see more Grass and Heo interactions during the merge, but meh. 1. Kim Jong RJ I also loved this character's gimmick. Not only was it creative, but it was funny to watch. If Chwiis hadn't done the MPD gimmick with him, it would've been the same Osama, Putin, etc. gimmick we've seen plenty of times. Nicely done. Team Happy Ham Ranks 6. Tourettes Guy Where did this character even come from? Internet meme? Because I haven't seen it anywhere. Biggest filler of the season and I didn't see any of him. The times I did see him weren't that great. He was eliminated at a fair time and I don't see him returning.. ever. 5. Princess Daisy Included in the Nintendo character slaughter, I don't remember ANY of Daisy. She had an estimated guess of about 4 lines, and they were all "HI I'M DAISY". I was iffy about putting her higher than Tourettes Guy as well. She could use some redemption, but she'd only work in some kind of Underdog season, and the Trollplay Underdogs aren't that great. 4. Evil Zoey Evil Zoey could've actually been a good character. I knew that Milk was setting something up for her, and I was a bit excited for it. Too bad she was dropped very early, but she went at a respectful time. Another that I wouldn't expect to see more of, but she was okay. 3. Betram Julie Chen and Bertram are very similar in my eyes. I would've loved to see the two of them merge, but I feel that they were both placed on teams that they were outnumbered on. I enjoyed his stay in the competition and I liked the Betram x Ellen thing. Hope for him to return in the near future. 2. Barry B. Benson Barry was actually an awesome character. The bee puns were funny, and he had quite a lot going for him. Sadly, he was dropped early-merge as well and didn't get to see Final 9. I was kind of pulling for him, honestly. He would've fit on the Random team better, but that's just me. 1. Grass Not sure what it is about this character, but it makes me chuckle so bravo. The only Ham team member competing in the Final 5, hopefully he still interacts with Heo before he (maybe) gets the boot. Enjoyable character overall, and had to work to get to the Final 5. Team Random Ranks (Minus Ellen and Wii Fit) 5/4. Dr. Mario / Waluigi Dr. Mario was the first boot that had potential. If he had stayed longer, he possibly would've been higher, but sadly, he didn't. As for Walugi.. what to say about him? He's been in every Trollplay season thus far and he still hasn't made merge. Sad contestant, imo. 3. Disney CEO Returning favorite from Island, This character has always been enjoyable. This was a good season for him as well, having Ellen, Bertram, and Mickey compete. I completely think he was booted at a right time and got his full redemption. 2. Mickey Mouse A little bit of a surprise considering Mickey has been a biiig character this season. Yes, a great character. He's made me giggle a few times and I'm completely fine with him competing in All-Stars. I also loved the 'Mouskatools' gimmick. 1. Spodermen I was iffy on putting him as #1, because he was eliminated right before the merge. I personally think that he deserved a spot in the merge, but it is what it is. I've been watching Spodermen videos for a while now, and Rocky did this character right. Overall Ranks ''Note: I will not be giving explanations for this part of the ranks, as I've already explained all of the characters above. But still, enjoy. 19. Tourettes Guy Team Rank: 6th (last) 18. Masahiro Sakurai Team Rank: 8th (last) 17. Princess Daisy Team Rank: 5th 16/15. Dr. Mario / Waluigi Team Rank: 5th/4th (tied for last) 14. Glozell Green Team Rank: 7th 13. Evil Zoey Team Rank: 4th 12. Dora The Explorer Team Rank: 4th 11. Julie Chen Team Rank: 3rd 10. Bertram Team Rank: 3rd 9. Barry B. Benson Team Rank: 2nd 8. Samuel L. Jackson Team Rank: 6th 7. Disney CEO Team Rank: 3rd 6. The Amazing Racist Team Rank: 5th 5. Grass Team Rank: 1st 4. Mickey Mouse Team Rank: 2nd 3. Spodermen Team Rank: 1st 2. Heozaki Team Rank: 2nd 1. Kim Jong RJ Team Rank: 1st ~ There are the ranks that I've been meaning to make since merge started! These took a little longer considering I did something new with them, so hopefully they aren't boring and enjoyable to the slightest. Hoping that All-Stars will be a good season! ~ Category:Blog posts